yuri on ice yuuri mpreg
by deaththekid.88.dtks
Summary: after the Grand Prix final Yuri and Victor gets down to business and just give me some men pregnancy and I yeah don't know how to say this and it's not the little blonde it's the yurio
1. chapter 1

This is going to be a yaoi/mpreg and ummm yea and grammar mistakes sooooo yea sorry in enjoy and part of a the story that came from a comic

In the morning victor pov

I woke up pretty early i trun to my side and see Yuuri still asleep i smile i kiss his neck wake wake my little pork chop he turn to this side i kiss and is that traveling down to the stomach a slight moan came from Yuri you like that hope pork chop don't you I said at his ear yeah it do I want more Viktor he said as he looked at Victor in the face okay I said kissing more fiercely as he keeps on telling me he wants more I said touching him and and he wants more more so I put Finger just one trying to get his but he's going to have to deal with and then as he said to moan my name I put another finger he's such moaning louder as I said kissing on his neck I want more he said as he sat morning I skip putting something going to say put my hard cock and him he said he said morning as I thought my hard cock into him he's up my my name louder and louder ice well I feel like I was going to bus at that time a few minutes a few hours later cast and I come inside them he moan so loud I swear well I think he woke up the whole neighborhood because nextdoor was out pounding at my door


	2. Chapter 2

yea that all i have to said and bob and now to the story

yuri pov

3 week after i been feel sick in the morning i can't train on some day so i went to the doctors i look round the office my stomach was hurting as name was being call it seems the time was going slow Mr. yuri yes i got up from the chair she walk me to room 4 i sit down the doctor will be with you ok i said i wait for a min a knock came at the door mr.yrui what seem to be the problem i open my mouth to talk well i been feel sick throw up in the morning and stomach has been hurt well let do a blood test doctor said as he take me to a room a few minutes later he came back in the room well your pregnancy he say what i said how we don't know how here for medical for the baby ok i was walk to the ice rink i was happy i was happy i am have viktor baby when i got there saw viktor talk to some one i walk to yurio

viktor pov i was worry about yuri mr. Viktor be my coach he said and what if i said no then he look over were yuri was then you will lose him i could kill him he said no i said then join me he fine I said go to the bathroom he take me to the the bathroom and start kiss and touch me yuri walk in he whisper in my ear say you love it or else i love i want more i saw yuri eye as he run away go after him and break up with him fine yuri walk up to him im break up with you why he say cry then yurio came up and saw every your not good enough for me he say i was deading with every word i said he cry more and more i love YOU WHY ARE YOU CHEAT ON ME AND WHY ARE YOU BREAK UP WITH ME yuri say everone was staring at us then yuri say something i say something that i never thought he was say VIKTOR IM PREGNANCY BUT IF THIS IS WHO ARE GOING TO TREAT ME THEN I DON'T WANT YOU IN THE BABY LIFE I was surprised I wanted to cry so bad everybody was not look at me with disgust I know I can never face Yuri or them i saw yuri run away then he run in jj arm i was mad i walk the other way to him i hate but if it was keep yrui safe it didn't matter what happens to me then jj give me a dirty look

Yuri pov i was run away from him i bump into JJ i don't know what came over me but i hug jj he broke up with me and cheated on me i saw him give viktor a look he hug me again i look at jj i need help with my stuff i say ok he said

there you go chapter 2


	3. chapetr

Chapter 3 going home

Yuri pov after what happened with Victor i went back to the Apartments I start to pack my stuff "so this real"jj say yes jj for the 159 time I as getting annoying do you got airline tickets to go home he I look at him no I shyly jj look round saw victor wallet well I guess this is on him he hold some money he took from victor's wallet i look at him then down at the floor he deserve it for make you cry jjsay smile at me oh ok I thinkisaidiwell take you home my self he said look at me try to read my emotions ok i say shyly once a again i was about done with pack my self i'm going to call a Taxi jj say ok i said as the taxi was pull up i start cry but now have to decided for the baby Safe he or she not to see victor jj saw how sad i was so he hug me yurio run to me and say so your leave yea im sorry i being to cry

jj saw look at me as a tear come up he put his arm around me w-what are you doing isaid you look you need a friend i put my head in his chest the taxi pull upiwas about to walk up to the taxi whenisaw victory with the same guy from before i went in the taxi ican see jj look at victory he said someheyvictory hold a middle finger it jjstyle he got in the with me then and close the car door were you going the taxi driver say to the airport jj say the taxi driver didn't say anything after that then i start to laugh are okjjsay yea i said we start talk so what are you going to japanese i said look at him eh yea well i'm going to take a break from a ice rink but there a ice rink there jj said yea there is one so if you get bored i can take you there i smlie we get to the airport i get out first then jj get we go in the build jj got my bag we allready buy so we sit

and wait oh i forgot to call my mom i walk away i dall my mom nubmer and it start to rigning

hey mom i'm coming home no victory not coming with we ... he borke up with me (i wanted to cry so badly but i hold it in ) ok love you too bye i hear jj say we shoud walk gate ok i said we walk by the got there it was time to board the plane i give the ticke to the worker we got on the airplane our sit was next to each we sit down our fligth time was 9 hour 20min l start to fall asleep.

done for this chaper


End file.
